ishys_stuff_do_not_touchfandomcom-20200215-history
Cutthroat
s1 of my show the challenge Next season -----------------> Free Agents Draft Episode 1 - Starting off with a big bang! The 1st episode starts off with 32 contestants lining up heading to the GULAG. the 32 contestants has been split into 4 teams of 8. each contestants was givin a t-shit with there team color (Red team, Green team, Purple team and Blue Team) and there names on the t-shirt. once the teams have been selected the cast members headed to there 5 star mansion where they will be sepending for the next 8 weeks. Everyone headed to bar and got drunk. allot of love and rival has started there. Sarai and Drake, Adam C. and Victoria, Nate and Brendonn, and Zach and Jessica hit it pretty from the arrow at witch cupid stricked them at. soon after Victoria and Tori, had a bit of an arguement that was started as a roomer by Isaac who said that Tori was talking shit about Victoria behind her back. Derick and Daniel splited the too apart before one of them gets eliminated and be down one team short. the next day started off with a challenge. they headed to a beach where allot of machine where holding the game of the challenge 100 ft high in the air. This challenge was called''' "Dont Let Me Brawl" the main objective was for each team of 2 had to stay on a slippery plat form that you had to balance on while hitting your opoinments with a giant plastic hammer trying to make them fall or slip off the edge. first up to go was Green team VS Red Team. The green team has it strong. Until Quest got hit by Cooper really hard, as she cried to stop the game the green team was DQ and was headed straight to the GULAG. (if one team quits the game the WHOLE team is DQ) Next up was Blue team VS the Purple Team. The Blue team started to aim at one member at the oppisote team one at a time. they started off with... Adam A., Daniel, Victoria, Brianna, Zach, Jessica, Ashleigh. Derick was the last person standing for the Purple team, the people who were left from the Blue team that he had to take down to win for his team to head into the next round was, Powerful Xandra and Eduardo. As Xandra charged at Derick, he simple backed away and triped her causing her to wreck her face and getting a black eye, and slipping down to the bottom and hitting the water pretty hard. It was Eduardo and Derick left. the last person on wins to the next round. Derick charged at Eduardo. purposly hitting him in his groin as he falls down in pain and falls down to the water. Making a winning victory to the Purple team. Final Round Purple team vs Red team. a long 40 min battle between those two team trying to win the first challenge, it ended off with the Purple team redeming themselves and knocking out all the players from the red team. The Purple team has won the first challenge of the season! and was rewarded $5,000. After all the teams got home, the Purple team had to decided who should go against the Green team in the GULAG. once it turned to dusk. TJ walked up the the contestants and told everyone to gather around and asked the Purple team who they will be chossing to go into the GULAG to face against the Green team. the Purple team has decided for the Blue team to go against the Blue team because they have gotten a cheap won to the next round. The blue team took it hard and started becoming enimies with the Purple team really fast. so then TJ told the blue and green team that one male and female will have to volenteer to go into the GULAG to represent there team into the GULAG. When TJ left allot of arguing came from the Blue team and Purple team. yelling screaming, threstining and violating there personal iteams. as the green and red team where just annoyed with all of it and just tried to get some sleep. In the morning the green team has forced Quest to head into the GULAG after causing there team to be DQ. quest started to argue why does she have to go when Cooper hit her in the eye really hard. the team told her to stop being a baby and just face it that she has to go in. Quest then argued back with anger that she will not go in unless someone weaker from the blue team is going into the GULAG so she can get an easy win. Night has came and everyone is heading to the GULAG. when everyone arvied TJ was standing next to the elimination challenge. this challenge was called '"So You Think You Can Digest" '''where a each player has to eat discusting foods on there plate who ever pukes first is eliminated! so first of all TJ told the Green team and Blue team to bring in there 2 voleenters to the Gulag. He asks the Blue team first. Representing the males team was Jordan, he felt confident and was already thinking he as winning, representing for the boys was Katie, a very agressive and funny girl. both volenterrs chose to volenterr so that the blue team can keep them in longer. Now TJ then asked for the Green team to get there 2 volenterrs to the GULAG, he first asked for the boys. Eduardo chosen himself after the guys telling him that he should go in since hes the strongest and that they wont be one volenteer shorter. Then TJ asked for the girls, the girls where quiet, looking at Quest forcing her to go in since it was her fault for making there team lose. after a very quiet 30 sec, TJ then said that if you cant have a girl volenterr then the Purple team will have to choose who should go in. Sarai interrupted TJ and said that she will go with a very angry attitude, knowing that Quest should of gone in. As the game rules, Ladies first. Sarai and Katie stepped sat into there tables and opened the sheets that where covering the food, when they took the sheets off, everyone was about to throw up. there where alive coackroaches, spider, cow testicles and even horses puke for the drink. Sarai had a very sad look on her face because she has a very weak stomach. after a second TJ then said GO! Sarai was eating there foods slowly. while Katie was horking them all down, waiting for her to throw up first. Katie didnt even flinched a second cause where she lives, they eat this shit for breakfast. the Green team was rooting for Sarai while the Blue team was rooting for Katie, 20 min in the fest. Katie started to get a little sick and light headed, while Sarai was trying to keep her from throwing up from eating the eyeballs of horse flys. Sarai is starting to upchuck her food. while katie was still eating. soon after the person to puke first was no other but Sarai. Thats It! Tj said, The Blue team was cheering while the Green team was extremely heart broken to have lossen a strong player, while being upset with quest at the same time. TJ then congratulate Katie and told her to reunit with her group. while Sarai had to say her goodbyes and leave the island. after that it was time for the boys! The boys had to eat the same thing, TJ yelled out telling to start eating. and they where off. Eduardo was felling sick already so was Jordan. about 40 minutes into the challenge, both where starting to feel sick, eduardo was on the floor about to puke. The Green team begged him to not puke but to keep it together, but unfortunitly Eduardo puked. TJ then stoped the challenge and got the two together, he then told Eduardo to reunit with his group! WHAT? he won, How? as you didnt know before Eduardo puked Jordan has already puked before Eduardo has. Causing him to get a lucky win. The green team cheered with joy that they dont have to lose member. and the Blue team... not so much, after that TJ then told Jordan that he played a good game but i wasnt enough. he told Jordan that it ends his time here and its time for him to leave the island. Jordan waves goodbye to his teams and wished them all good luck. While everyone went back to the mansion, Zach and Jessica got a little dirty in Jessicas room. while everyone around her and close to her room, was extremely annoyed or laughing there ass off from the noses they are hearing. The last scene ends off with the Blue team forming an Alliance with the Green team. to take down the Purple Team. The show ends off with the camera looking up at the night sky. Episode 2 - Red Vs Blue Beginning: The team is partying while Sasorina is making an alliance with her team and other people, Zach and Jessica are starting to fall madly in love. then Jodi gets a text from TJ telling them bring swimsuits for there next challenge. Challenge: TJ is waiting for the cast and explains the next challenge. This challenge is call. '"Swing Set Whip Out'' 'The challenge is for one teammate at a time, so swing on a high rope, catch a flag. and head to the other side. if one teamate falls, they dont get a point. First up was Blue team, the people who got the flag and landed to the other side was, Vinny, Allen, Nate and Brendonn. while the rest didnt get the flag or slipped and fell down in the water. Next up was Green team. All teamates except for Quest Issac and Drake, fell to the water. Next was the Red team. All the boys got the flag except for the girls. last team was Purple Team. Adam A., Zach, Jessica, Ashleigh and Brianna where the only ones to complete the challenge. So the losers heading to the GULAG was The Blue team, And the Winning team was the Green team. Middle: After the challenge Sasorina got, Zach, Jessica, Vinny, Ashleigh, Jodi, Adam A, Nate Victoria,Katie and Eduardo To join her alliance everyone agreed. Since the green team had an alliance with the blue team, the blue team told the Green team to vote in the red team into the GULAG instead of the Purple team.When that happened the Red team depressed about going to the GULAG. Elimination Challenge: Once everone got there, the people to volenterr for the red team was Maria and Cooper, as for the Blue team. Vinny and Again Katie. The game was called "Swat The hell" '''were each person is handed a fly swarter and had to slap there oppoinent with the fly swatter, while holding a 19lb bucket full of sand. Who ever drops there bucket on the ground. the lose. Again Ladies first. Maria and Katie sat in front of eachother, TJ said go. and those two where slapping eachother really hard, 10 minutes into the game Maria is starting to drop her bucket, her teamates told her to keep strong and dont drop it! But it was to late. Maria was the first eliminated off he team, while Katie got to rejoin her goup. The boys where next. Vinny was just giving very wussy hits because he didnt want to hit Cooper so hard, But Cooper just kept hitting him as hard as he can. When Vinny got tired of the hard slapping. He was about to hit Cooper back as hard as he could, but since he was so focused on slapping Cooper that he droped his bucket, and lose. And angain another Teamate from the Blue team was eliminated. And Cooper got to join back with his group. Quest was irratated to see him back again. End: In the End at the mansion Quest was heading to Coopers room, telling him to leave the show since he doesnt deserve to be here, Cooper just laughed and took it as a joke. That when quest got angry and started to yell at him causing attention to the other cast members in the house. She starts to yell out YOUR A FUCKING LOSER, COOPER, NOBODY LIKES YOU! Then thats when Xandra stepped in and started yelling at Quest telling her YOUR THE ONE WHO SHOULD GO HOME CAUSING SARAI TO GET THE BOOT! YOUR THE ONE WHO SHOULD GTFO! Quest then walks away with the most pissed of mood and head to her room and gets some sleep, trying get away from her before Quest thinks about doing something that will cause her to get DQ. once that big drama was over everyone just went to bed. awaiting for the next challenge surprise tomorrow. Episode 3 The 3rd episode starts off with... Episode 4 The 4th episode starts off with... Episode 5 The 5th episode starts off with... Episode 6 The 6th episode starts off with... Episode 7 The 7th episode starts off with... Episode 8 The 8th episode starts off with... Episode 9 The 9th episode starts off with... Episode 10 The 10th episode starts off with... Episode 11 The 11th episode starts off with... Episode 12 The 12th episode starts off with... Episode 13 The 13th episode starts off with... Duel Progress MALES Progress |} FEMALES Progress |} ;Competition : The contestant's team won the final challenge. : The contestant's team did not win the final challenge. : The contestant was a part of the Power Team, and selected a team to compete in the Arena. : The contestant's team was not selected to go into the Arena. : The contestant's team was nominated for the Arena, but was not selected to compete. : The contestant won in the Arena. : The contestant won in the Arena by defeat. : The contestant was eliminated in the Arena. : The contestant was disqualified from the elimination round. : The contestant withdrew from the elimination round. Alliance